Fundamentals of the Elements of our World
by TwinLeadersX
Summary: A textbook explaining the basics of the twelve Elements.
1. Introduction

~Foreword~

This book is dedicated to the various researchers who aided in our understanding of the mysterious and wonderful powers that we live with.

~A Little About Elements~

**Elements** are essential powers that shape our lifestyle and keep it safe and balanced. Depending on your future, some types of Elements can be more important to you than others. This book is meant to build your understanding of the Twelve Elements, for you who is seeking your future, or you who is searching for knowledge. By reading this book, I hope that you will understand the properties of the Elements, the relationship between them, and the history that gave birth to these Elements and the **Halcandran Galaxy**.

Elements are truly mysterious. They are powerful essences that represent each aspect of life. Lacking even one can drastically change our lives. Also, despite some Elements having completely contrasting properties from others, somehow all of the Elements seem to ignore this, and manage to coexist with each other. It's safe to say that to fully understand how our lives work, we need to understand the powers that sustain it.

The Elements are split into four categories, called **Tiers**. The height of the tier measures the significance of that Element to our lives. This is only on a relative measure, however, as no one can predict the end result of the consequences in the Elements.

Elements can also Interact, which measure the degree of effect of one Element on another. Interaction is the key to the balance among Elements that maintains the cosmos. We will discuss this fully later in this book.


	2. Tier 1 Elements

~Tier 1 Elements~

**Tier 1 Elements** are very basic and very insignificant compared to the others. A big shift in power in these aspects may not compare to the significance of even a minute disturbance of higher tier Elements. Nevertheless, without these Elements, we might as well stand on four legs and eat from the ground like dogs.

Each Element in this Tier also symbolizes each of the four seasons, and each stage of life.

There are four Tier 1 Elements: Grass, Sand, Metal, and Water.

**Grass**

This Element's effect is obvious in most of the planets. Representing growth, evolution, and health, this Element makes sure that the life energy is existent throughout, whether in the form of animals, plants, and of course, monsters and humans. It also represents the season of Spring, and the childbirth stage. Its assigned color is Green.

Beings who are associated with the Grass Element are usually calm and kindhearted, and focus on the wellbeing of others more than the warfare against them. Common Grass monsters include Leafans, Needlous, and Comoes.

**Fire**

This Element is one of the most inspiring and, at the same time, the most dangerous of all. Representing heat, passion, and energy, Fire is associated with areas where there is a lot of activity and no sugn of order. Its season is Summer, and symbolizes the teenage stage of the lifeline, where people start to maje daunting choices. Its assigned color is Red

Those who are associated with the Fire Element are very impulsive and passionate, and can run around in unsuppressed joy one minute, and sulk around the next. They can do daunting tasks for the sake of others, without thinking of the consequences. Common Fire monsters include Hot Heads, Poppy Brothers, and Galbos.

**Metal**

This Element is shown in the evolution of the tools that we use, and their efficiency at their tasks. Representing adamancy, development, and prosperity, Metal is most commonly applied in areas with high technological development or places with a high economy. Its season is fall, where the fallen leaves begin to nurture the soil with healthy nutrients, and it represents the mid-age stage of the lifeline, where a person begins to move towards prosperity. Its assigned color is Gray.

People associated with the Metal Element are stolid and serious, and may appear cold to others. This belies there true intentions, however; they often think of the well-being of others, and will do anything for the better. Common monsters associated with the Metal Element include Blade Knights, Sir Kibbles, and Halcandra Dees.

**Water**

This Element, as its name implies, is most directly connected with large bodies of water, including, but not limited to, lakes, ponds, oceans, and rivers. Representing resilience, flow, and hardship, Water is most commonly applied to areas where a single mistake will cost you or others their lives. Its season is winter, the time of battle of survival, and it represents the late stage of the lifeline, where life may drop like a water drop into a puddle. Its assigned color is Blue

People associated with the Water Element are unmoving. They rarely change their opinions and actions to please others, and aren't affected by the hardships of life and reality. Some may see this as a weakness, but these types of people always succeed in motivating others to stand up using their knowledge of the hardships of life, and the importance of self-perseverance. Common monsters associated with the Water Element include Water Galbos, Blippers, and Squishies.


	3. Tier 2 Elements

~Tier 2 Elements~

**Tier 2 Elements** are Elements that are as common as the Tier 1 Elements, but have a greater significance, as they cover a much wider range in terms of area of influence. It can safely be said that without the help of any of these Elements, we will all be either dead, or severely limited in resources.

There are three Tier 2 Elements: Sky, Snow, and Sand. Along with the Tier 1 Elements, these Elements are classified as the **Fundamental Elements**, Elements whose effects are apparent in everyday life.

**Sky**

This Element is associated with the wind that blows throughout our land, the clouds that decorate the clear blue sky. Representing ephemeralness, loftiness, and pride, Sky is applied in places where pride is considered a simple of power. The will to go even higher is the symbol of strength. Its assigned color is Purple.

People associated with the Sky Element are very proud. They refuse to give up their goals, and it will take something akin to a miracle to move them. Their strong will and unwavering emotions make them good path finders. Common Sky monsters include Owgulfs, Bronto Burts, and Twisters.

**Snow**

This Element, also commonly known as **Ice**, is associated with cold, and the various factors that come with it, including snow, ice, and blizzards. Representing perseverance, coldness, and loneliness, Snow is directed towards places where sympathy is practically nonexistent. Survival depends on the factor that you stay alone, so that you need only enough resources for yourself. Its assigned color is Light Blue

People associated with the Snow Element are lone wolves. They rarely associate with other people, mainly because they think friends are just a hindrance. However, there are some who think that being with others will only bring more suffering to their friends. Common Snow monsters include Chillies, Ice Galbos, and Pengies.

**Sand**

This Element, also commonly known as **Earth**, is associated with mountaibs, soil, and deserts. Representing tge hearth, honeliness, and will, this Element is associated with areas with a strong foundation, one that won't fall in fire or water, and will provide shelter to those who need it. Its assigned color is Light Brown.

It should be noted that electricity is considered to be a part of the Sand Element, since the two naturally attract each other, and share similarities in Interactions. See the chapter Interactions for more details.

People associated with the Sand Element care for others. They will either gladly become the meatshield at the cost for their safety, or provide food and care for the needy. Common Sand monsters include Rockies, Nruffs, and Sparkies.


	4. Tier 3 Elements

~Tier 3 Elements~

Tier 3 and 4 Elements are considered the **Celestial Elements**. These Elements cover a whole new dimension higher than Fundamental Elements. Without these, the universe may cease to exist.

There are 3 Tier 3 Elements: Time, Space, and Star.

**Time**

This Element supervises the flow of time, so that nothing ever goes too fast or too slow. Representing fate and narrowness, Time represents the part of the universe that measures the rate of movement of everything. The importance of this flow is extreme; a rate too slow may eventually come to a stop, and no one is able to keep up with too fast a rate. Time Guardians are tasked with the management of time flow, and the direction of fate in the right direction. The assigned color is White.

**Space**

This Element supervises the dimensions of our universe. To state it simply, determines what a 'straight line' in a field actually is. Depending on the state of Space, a straight line may actually be curved, jointed, or even disconnected at some points. The Guardian of Space is tasked with keeping the space orderly, so that there is no confusion concerning location and distance. The assigned color is Turquoise.

Currently, there is no Guardian for Time and Space. This is natural; a Guardian for the Celestial Elements, unlike one of the Fundamental Elements, doesn't consecutively pass down his or her title. It may take up to a century for the ehri to appear.

**Star**

Despite being a Celestial Element, the properties of the Element Star are clearly different with those of the others. It doesn't have a specific purpose in keeping the universe steady; it's just there, and possibly will remain forever. It mainly acts as a basis for other Elementals; unlike other Elements, which have various stems and levels of Interaction, the Star Element is known to not have a specific strength or weakness. It takes in and supports other Elements normally. Its assigned color is Yellow.


	5. Tier 4 Elements

~Tier 4 Elements~

**Tier 4**is the highest known level of Elements. The two Elements that are listed here, Sun and Moon, have the highest known rank because they're the two first Elements to exist.

**Sun**

This Element, also commonly known as **Light**, is associated with the light half of the world. Representing happiness, hope, and belief, this Element governs the people that believe that life is a something worth living, that there is always a happy ending for all people. The Guardian of Light has the task to lead people to this happy ending. Its assigned Color is Orange

**Moon**

This Element, also commonly known as **Dark**, is associated with the darker half of the world. Representing sadness, bitterness, and reality, the Element governs the people who experienced first-hand the harsh trials of reality, that nothing in the world will always be in your favor. The Guardian of Light has the task of making people face the truth, and not let them run from the darkness of past.

Like the Tier 3 Elements Time and Space, Sun and Moon Guardians don't directly pass on their title, although the period of absense of those two isn't as long. Due to conflicting feelings between the kingdoms of Sun and Moon, however, the entitlement of the two Guardians may take longer than normal.


	6. Interaction

~Interaction~

**Interaction** measures the degree in which an Element, the **base**, affects other Elements, or the **target**. Interaction is the reason that the world remains constant, despite the number of Elements with contrasting beliefs. Due to the various numbers of positive and engative Interactions, each Element is never too superior or inferior.

Interaction comes into play into two different ways: Supporting and Attacking.

Supporting is when the base Element executes a move that is designed to help the target Element. This move can either regain lost health, strengthen the affected Element, or start a powerful combo. The chances of success and the degree of effect of the supporting move depends on the level of Interaction: the more higher it is, the more effective a supporting move is.

Attacking i swhen the base Element directly attacks the target Element in an effort to harm it. This move can either damage the target, hinder it, or prevent it from executing a move. The chance of success of these types of attacks and the degree of damage depend on the Interaction level; the lower the level, the more damage the target will take.

Interaction is measured on a scale from -100% to +100%. A negative Interaction means that Attacking the target is more likely to affect it more than Supporting it, while a positive Interaction means that Supporting will work more effectively. Keep in mind that this level may change if the base and target Element are switched. For example, if Grass is the base and Fire is the target, the Interaction level is +100%, meaning that Grass can effectively support Fire, but not attack it well. However, when the positions are switched, the Interaction level is -50%, meaning that Fire can't support Grass as well, but Attack it effectively.

_The next page supposebly shows a chart featuring the Interaction level between all of the Elements, but for some reason, it's been ripped out. Probably a prank._


End file.
